


These are our Stars that are Hanging from the Rafters.

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo and Juliet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The theater department at Varana High School is split on whether Romeo and Juliet is a classic romance as old as time or a cautionary tale against young love. Reconciliation seems impossible. Until one member of one group and one member of the other fall for each other.(Will not be continuing. I bore easily :P)





	These are our Stars that are Hanging from the Rafters.

“So I was thinking that this year’s spring play could be,” she smiled as she held up an old, worn book. “Romeo and Juliet!” 

A mixture of groans and ‘Yays!’ Went across the sitting group of people on stage. Mrs. Ann frowned. In all her years of directing, she had never had problems with Romeo and Juliet before. Usually everyone from the few freshman (new high schoolers were ‘too cool’ for theater) to seniors was onboard with it. It was a classic! “Would someone like to suggest a new play then?”

A junior spoke up. “Not at all Mrs. A! Romeo and Juliet is a classic tale of star crossed lovers who got caught up in their fami-“

“It’s a terrible and cautionary tale warning against the throws of young love!” Another junior interrupted the first. The two boys locked eyes from across the stage. 

Ten minutes later on the front row of seats, Mrs. Ann looked up from a list of alternate spring plays she had been making to find her kids divided into two groups on the stage. They were arguing with each other on how Romeo and Juliet should be interpreted. She lifted a hand and massaged her brow. This is was going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
